


A Simple Idea

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bart, Tim has a simple idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this unless you want to deal with a Tim pushed too far.

He planned it down to the microgram. He knew when the personnel would be at their minimum staffing.

He had seen Bart, knew to the finite details the injuries done to him.

He never wanted to know those details about anyone else.

Never wanted them to be possible details for anyone who called Gotham home.

A simple idea, really. Stop the pain before it begins.

He walked in, told them in brisk tones not to worry, but to get off the premises quickly; there was a threat. He was Robin; they believed him. His assurance that a plan was in place to handle their evacuation soothed them.

He had been vigilant in the weeks since Bart died. After the needed week of mourning, so no one questioned him, he had tracked every rogue down that he could. Arkham was brimming with insanity, cruelty, depravity.

He went to its ring leader, the Jester of the Jail, the Clown Prince of Crime. Without hesitating, he stepped into that cell, a small device held in his hand.

"Someone should have done this years ago," he said with a dead, calm tone. 

The Joker could not even think of a snappy come back, before the device was released, and a small, precisely planned bomb detonated.

Bruce Wayne wouldn't even have to face the scandal; his DNA was obliterated, with every violent rogue in Arkham's walls.

`~`~`~`~`

They called it Robin's Day after that. A cult following of the boy who gave everything to end the terror. No one knew what had driven him that hard, not among the city.

An old man's heart had given way with the news.

Not too long after, a man long since lost to his mission alone fell, dead, among his peers from trying too hard.

Gotham was just a city now, no more the stuff of urban legends.


End file.
